


Never look back darling, it distracts from the now

by AmethystQueen



Series: Who's afraid of the DJD? [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: As far as I'm concerned anyways, Canon Compliant, Nickel is team mom, she doesn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: Being the medic of the DJD certainly has its perks.  Dealing with Tarn sometimes isn't one of them though.





	Never look back darling, it distracts from the now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Transformers fic lol. I just love the DJD so much. You probably know what this fic is though just by the title XD

If Nickel had asked when in a good mood, which she rarely was, she would say that being the medic to the Decepticon Justice Division certainly had its perks. Unlimited supplies of energon for starters, and five homicidal mechs who would not hesitate to lay down their lives to protect her. Sure there was the whole "regular murdering sprees" thing, but she had never been bothered by it. Overall, not a bad deal for someone who was the last of their species. 

Unfortunately, what most mechs failed to understand was that the DJD were also the biggest group of sparklings she had ever seen. Meaning that Nickel had to deal with whatever stupid slag the fraggers managed to get themselves into. It was always Helex broke this, or Kaon shorted out that, or the ever popular Vos taunted the Pet and got his arm pulled off again. 

All of these scenarios were highly preferable however to one of Tarn's breakdowns. The tank had never been one to handle his emotions well, even before the news of Megatron's betrayal. Now, even mentioning "You Know Who" could set Tarn into a sobbing fit. And of course whenever this happens, whoever happened to be nearby would flee, leaving Nickel to perform damage control. Sometimes Nickel wished someone would stay and help her, but knowing the team they would be more likely to either make things worse or burst into tears themselves.

Today's episode had been particularly bad. Apparently Tarn had locked himself in his room after returning from one of their missions. Naturally no one else told her until she had checked over everyone else and asked where the slag that tank had gotten off to. And now she found herself sitting on the floor next to Tarn, who was curled up in a ball sobbing his optics out. It was always better to let him cry himself out before attempting to make any conversation.

A loud hiccupping pulled Nickel from her thoughts. It seemed like Tarn had calmed down enough to stop bawling, though she could still see solvent leaking from his optics through the slits in his mask. Humming quietly, Nickel patted Tarn on his helm and waited for him to say what had tipped him off this time.

"I let this happen, you know," Tarn finally whispered. "I should have been there by his side. I should have showed him how loyal I was. Maybe then he wouldn't- he wouldn't have-" The tank choked back a sob and a fresh wave of tears flowed down the mask.

Nickel sighed. "It's no good reliving the past Tarn." A line she had repeated a thousand times. Clearly he hadn't gotten the message yet.

"What do I do now?," Tarn wailed. "I've lost him forever!"

That was the last straw for Nickel. She was sick and tired of Tarn letting himself waste away over a mech that didn't deserve him. Pushing herself to her pedes, she glared at the clearly startled tank. "What are you talking about?", she snapped. "You are Tarn! Leader of the most feared team in the galaxies! Primus! Pull yourself together!" Nickel stomped her pede, causing Tarn to flinch in surprise. He blinked at the femme with glistening optics. 

"What will you do?", continued Nickel. "Is this a question? Show Megatron you remember what he used to be, and you will remind him who you are! Go! Confront the problem! Fight! Win!" Nickel paused for breath, as Tarn stared. "And comm me when you get back, buckethead." 

Tarn sniffled and embraced the medic. And if a few drops of solvent stained her paint, or if Tarn didn't let go for at least 10 earth minutes, Nickel didn't say anything. She just wrapped her arms around him and let Tarn mourn the past one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a funny fic based on that Incredibles scene what happened


End file.
